T-1000 vs E-123 Omega
T-1000 vs E-123 Omega is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Terminator. Which of these powerful robots can outlast the other in a fight to the DEATH!? Interlude Wiz: When we look at robots, we might be looking at some of the most beneficial things in human history. A robot is almost completely empty. They are known as having no feelings. Boomstick: But like some people say, I call bullshit! Wiz: Like Omega, the revenge seeking robot from SEGA... Boomstick: And T-1000, the shape shifter from Terminator. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, skills, and armour to see who would win in a..... Death Battle! T-1000 Wiz: Coming up first, from Terminator, we have the shapeshifting menace, T-1000. His species is a T-1000 Infiltrator. ''Boomstick: Who would have thought that ''your wife would actually be some sort of robot in disguise? Come over here, ex-wife! We gotta take you to the doctor to examine your shape to make sure that you are not really the T-1000 hiding in one of his disguises! Wiz: Whatever. The sole mission of this android was to destroy a younger version of John Vonnor from the past. John Connor had risen against the Terminators since they wanted to take over the world. And since the first robot sent had failed, he was sent by Skynet in hopes of achieving the mission. Boomstick: They must have been darn ambitious, since they stuffed this guy with living tissue. And he is made of some sort of metal called mimetic polyalloy. Wiz: Let's get back to the mission that this android has Wiz. That is more important than living tissue inside of his body. At least to me, anyway. Boomstick: But for some reason, the T-1000 keeps failing, as a T-800 keeps on coming along to save John Connor. Gosh, those darn mechanisms. Wiz: But that is not all, he also went on to a lot more attempted terminations. He attempted to take out Kyle Reese, a young Sarah Connor, and a cop as well. Some of those terminations proved to be successful, while others were utter garbage and pathetic excuses for attempts. Boomstick: Yep, take Sarah Connor for example. Some T-800 came in and saved her from out of nowhere. But, at least he managed to kill both of Sarah's parents. And besides, without the useless T-800, I am sure he would have ended up killing Sarah, am I right? Wiz: He managed to kill many people, including a cop, a dog, Janelle Voight, and Todd Voight. His methods are almost never shown, but I can tell that what he did to them was not pretty... at all. Boomstick: He has taken on numerous disguises in order to meet John Connor as well. He has disguised as his mother, a cop, and his common alias. Wait, he has no common name. Silly me! Wiz: What is more impressive about this T-1000 Prototype Series robot is that he is basically immune to firearms and anything having to do with guns. So basically, you can not kill him just by firing at him with a gun, just like you would any human. And if you try to break him apart by taking his parts apart,cthat does not stop him from being able to regenerate all over again. This can only happen at short distances, as each piece seeks each other out as soon as they are separated. Boomstick: This andriod dude can also change into his original form almost instantly and can regenerate his own health. He even kills for a hobby. Fuck him! Wiz: Terminator 1000 also has 6 times the power that T-800 has in terms of technology, which is Arnold Schwarzenegger by the way. He also possesses high knowledge in martial arts techniques. Boomstick: Well, well, well... A guy has razors in his skin, literally. His arms can turn themselves into sharp razors. These razors were stronf enough to be used as javelins to kill a T-800. The T-800 hit by this force can jump a few dozen feet. Looks like we will not be seeing you again fella. Wiz: What is cooler is his ability to fashion knives and any other form of stabbing weapons. He can not issue guns, though. But, he carries and conceals some weapons within himself to make up for that. His mimetic substance can also reactivate certain things. Boomstick: Before he can make anything into a weapon, he needs to convert his tissue into a liquid molten state, which is another cool things for him to do. And no, this robot/android has not gender. Wiz: He also has superhuman strength and durability, being able to survive up to temperatures from at least 300 degrees Celcius, which is equal to 572 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: And in order to disguise as someone, he must make some sort of contact by touching them or by his magnetism, as he can disguise into them simply by his ability to conduct electricity. Wiz: Plus, he can also use his body to analyze the environment and has various sensors located in his body structure. These sensors help him scan for the molecular stricture of objects. Boomstick: But, extreme temperatures can severely damage his regeneration and his whole system in general. Extreme temperatures of above 1,500 degrees Celcius can end up terminating the device. Get it? He is also weak to plasma. Someone trying to freeze it only causes it to glitch uncontrollably, but it is not the best idea for trying to destroy it. Wiz: But they can adapt to technology pretty quickly, even thought their aptitude is seriously restricted. It can also adapt easily and recognize human personalities. He can liquify himself and slide in through narrow passageways. Boomstick: At least he has a wide repertoire of fake emotions, not like the other Terminator models that came before him. This is actually quite a beneficial trait to have, as it aids him more in his deceit skills. Yep, you heard it. A robot is actually capable of fooling a human. Wiz: It might also be able to experience pain and other variety of emotions, as he was shocked when a grenade hit him in the stomach when T-800 shot him. Boomstick: He is also very intelligent and resourceful, using his arms as spears at times to impale people. Creative fucker.... "No, I wouldn't worry about him. Thanks for your cooperation." E-123 Omega Wiz: Succeeding E-102 Gamma comes this ferocious monster. Boomstick: This robot was created by his master Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik created him as his last and most powerful invention out of all of the E-Series robots. The goal of this powerful android was to destroy Sonic and his friends. But for some reason, Omega is out for revenge on his master. Wiz: Do you expect him not to? After all he got mistreated. He was then locked into a deep part of Robotnik's base as a result of failure in keeping Shadow monitored closely. Boomstick: Tough life, bro. And he even became close friends with Shadow. Even so, that now Shadow is one of Omega's closest allies. It goes to freaking show that robots have feelings, right? crickets Wiz: Welll.. he did have a little fight with Shadow before their alliance began. When Rouge the Bat discovered him and opened Shadow's stasis pod, which accidentally reactivated Omega from his long slumber. Boomstick: They began their catfight, but in due time the chick separated them and they became friends for ever and ever. This is where the famous "Team Dark" stemmed from. What a horrible name, by the way. ''' Wiz: This is where his amazing feats began. First of all, this robot and his group managed to defeat METAL SONIC, which is literally one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful robots, besides Omega himself, of course. He even can defeat Mecha Sally and Metal Sonic both at ONCE! '''Boomstick: When this creepy Eggman appeared again, Omega did not know whether it was him or not, due to his sensor being jammed. I think this means something else. ROBOT IS TOO DAMN RELIANT ON HIS SENSORS! Wiz: Calm down Boomstick.... Anyways, Omega is for sure a force to be reckoned with, depending on which side of the coin you see him. He can be very loyal, but very hostile at the same time against his enemies, as shown numerous times against Dr. Eggman. And even Mephiles The Dark. Booomstick: Yep, this darn robot even managed to fend off an invincible force and engage with him successfully in battle. How is that for a great fighter? Come on, he managed to fend off a damn GOD! Wiz: Even though they did not manage to kill Mephiles, they left out of there with a victory. Boomstick: And talking about speed, he is one slow turtle. He needs jetpacks to carry him if he wants to speed his butt up. His jetpacks are fast, though. Those jetpack carry him for up to 200 miles per hour. To be frank, even his jumping height is much better than his speed, being the equivalent to the flight of a bird. Wiz: And his favorite move of all is to fire missiles at his opponents. But that is not it, he has a wide variety of weaponry down his sleeves. Boomstick: First, he has his weapons concealed under his upper body and under his arms, predictable. He has lots of weapons having to do with lasers and missiles. He has two large machine guns under both of his arms and two flamethrowers as well. Another weapon is his arm cannon, which was able to capture Shadow, one of the fastest hedgehogs in the Sonic Universe. Wiz: He also was able to destroy a tree with his bare fists, showing that he has a case of superhuman strength. He has limited hand-to-hand combat knowledge, since he was made primarily for weapon uses, rather than hand to hand combat. Boomstick: He has some strong armour on his side, since he can withstand laser blasts from the elite robots. But as we know, nothing is perfect, as some blows from the Egg Paladins as well as double lasers from front and back left him almost broken. And a large explosion during a crossover between the Megaman Universe and the Sonic Universe destroyed him. Wiz: He can also communicate with other Eggman robots using some sort of radio signal. He can sense energy signatures from objects or any types of beings using his sensors. Included in the sensors is the ability to sense changes in the air, such as when smoke is present. And his well known attack, the "Spin Attack". This attack is where he basically rolls into a ball when he jumps. Boomstick: He also has the Omega Launcher, which fires projectiles that are heat based. He can also summon, or whatever he does, the Color Power, which allows him to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, laser, or even a planet. Wiz: But to be maintained, they require a supply of Hyper-go-on. This type of energy can be acquired by Wisps, aliens from Planet Wisp. Boomstick: Well, now with those cool attacks, his personality is the best thing we could have as well. I seriously do not get how Dr. Eggman was stupid enough to give the robots free will to make their own decisions. That is like suicide to the scientist, and this E-123 rebellion definitely proves that. Wiz: So, Boomstick, you are in love with egotistical, arrogant robot android beings? He even thinks all of his opponents are inferior to him. Boomstick: But, there is always a nice side to things. He has feelings, as I stated in the intro. He feels bad when cute animals, like Cream the Bunny, are feeling pain. He stated that Cream was too cute to destroy, and ended up becoming great friends with her. Wiz: He is also extremely loyal as shown in the case of The Dark Group. He even goes on to work with the Sonic and Friends Group just because Rouge and Shadow were involved in the incident. Talk about loyalty, bro. Boomstick: This robot was also fond of Blaze because of her destructive powers having to do with fire. Woah, what a sadistic robot we have here. But a one with a weird... fondness of certain things that I do not freaking understand at all. Wiz: Although having almost no feelings inside of him, he shows a wide variety of sympathetic feelings for other people for some reason. Boomstick: Besides being too proud and arrogant, he is also seeking revenge against Eggman and feels embarrassed whenever he gets defeated by Eggman robots that are "inferior" to him. Wiz: And talking about water, he is waterproof. He can go into water without getting a short circuit to worry about, making him the most unique robot in the history of mankind. Boomstick: There is one more thing I want to talk about... about this weird ass robot. He actually twerks at times. Wiz: Really? Boomstick: We have not been able to find out why, but sometimes this guy just starts twitching randomly for no apparent reason. We think this guy is seriously malfunctioning and needs some serious tweaks. "I am Omega, the ultimate E-Series robot!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: And see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle 6 AM, Mobius During the day, there are multiple heroes in Mobius, such as Sonic the Hedghog and Knuckles the Echidna. But not one was mighty as Rouge and Shadow, or so Omega thought. He was now with Cream the Bunny and Big The Cat as they were walking through the beautiful and damp forests of Mobius. Omega could not express these feelings he felt inside of him as he walked. " Happiness" or so the other people called it. Big'': Haha, cute bunny. Let's play Hide And Seek!'' Omega: I consent. Go on cute bunny. The two creatures leave Omega as they wander deep into the woods. Omega does not mind, however, as he finds a spot where he can relax himself. When he sat in a log, thoughts started dawning inside of him. What was he thinking, he was an indestructible android. What was he doing resting? He had to find Eggman, and quick. He wanted to have Eggman get a taste of his own medicine. So much years, Omega thought. Sitting there thinking, Omega continues to picture the moments he and Rouge had with Shadow. " Yearning" was what he was feeling right now, with thoughts of Rouge and Shadow whirling around in his robotic mind. Flashbacks kept on coming to his mind. Each one as unique and distinct as the last. One of these flashbacks even had him joining Big and Cream in their seemingly unending hide and seek game. He would have such a " fun" time. That is when it dawned to him. Where were Cream and Big? He had to go look for them and make sure the cute bunny and his big friend were alright. '' ''As he got up, he saw Big and Cream coming towards him. About time, he though. What were his friends doing in the deep part of the woods? And without him, their awesome friend. Omega looked up and saw the two making their way with Christopher Thorndyke by their side. Chris looked different from his old self. He was now a big adult, weighing around 200 pounds. His hair was still spiky, but longer than it had been in his child form. His eyes were still the old blue hue it had been. He seemed to be about 5 feet 9 inches tall, perfect for a human. Omega: Human detected. Chris: What are you doing there sitting. We have to save Mobius, you lazy pig! What has a human achieved by lurking around and not setting their feet to do their work. Big: Yep, we found him this way earlier too, seems something is wrong with the child. He has been blabbering about laziness and the same stuff over and over again. Rught, Cream? Cream: Yes. Omega thought about it for a moment. This could not have been the same Chris Shadow had brought to him. Shadow had said that Christopher had reminded him of Maria Robotnik. Omega did not know how Maria looked like, but she sounded like a " nice" person. Chris: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! Omega: What exactly is the problem? Chris: You are the problem. You can not follow a simple drill to test your reaction skills? Hah, even my mother could do better than that. It goes to show that you are a weak robot. So much for your arrogance! Omega: Child, do not speak to me like that. Omega's sensors started detecting some movement in the body of the child. The child suddenly started transforming to a liquid state. The human features were still there, but not enclosed in a metallic gray structure. The eye color started fading away slowly, and the familiar smile turned into a smirk. Big and Cream were as equally "surprised" and "astonished" as he was. Omega: Unknown target detected. ???: I am looking for John Connor. '' Big: Who are you and what have you done to Chris? ???: I am the T-1000, the most advanced robot created by Skynet studios. What did I do to your weak friend? Let's just say that the pipsqueak is no more. Big: You killed him? T-1000: You know, I am not even ashamed to say that I did. He makes a comfortable disguise. And I had you imbeciles fooled. ''The two stared each other down for a short amount of time. T-1000 had not yet told these fools about his important mission. T-1000: Mission terminated. Mission target: Christopher terminated. Do you see now, Mr. Rabbit and android? I was sent by Skynet to terminate the young fool. He thought he was too smart for us, but we showed him. Big: What did he do? Omega, Big, and Cream wondered what was going on. What did he mean by those remarks. What had Christopher gotten himself into? T-1000: Boy Chris thought he could beat us in the aspects of technology. He sent a telegram to Skynet stating the following: Greetings Skynet, It is in my best interest to terminate any deals we had regarding the new T-1000 models. We are now at war! You heard it, "scientists". Any work we had planned out is done. Good luck on your next failure to kill John Connor. Signed, Chris Dated 2039 Omega: Future date? T-1000: Well, I am glad you finally noticed. Chris refused to continue working with us in the year 2039. I was sent back here to get rid of him. I succeeded my mission, at last. Now, I have to make sure I also get rid of you three as well so that no one lives to tell the story! The two combatants, with Big and Cream on the side, get into their fighting stances. '' '' FIGHT T-1000: Who goes first? T-1000 crafts a knife and swings it at Omega, who is barely hurt by the impact of the knife. His armour is the main reason for this. Omega: Target " T-1000". Before Omega could initiate his power, T-1000 slowly pulls out a gun. It seems that this gun came from under his upper stomach area. He begins firing at full ammunition. The bullets hurt Omega's outer armour, but it has not done any absolutely notable damage as of yet. The android killer keeps on firing the gun, slowly breaking the armour plates on Omega's chest region. Omegaa had enough of this. He lurched forward with his fastest walking speed, and punched the T-1000 straight in the face. T took some damage, but his inner sensors took almost no damage at all. T-1000 fell down from the impact of the punch. T-1000 began regenerating his mechanical parts he had lost from the puch, which were his left armour chest region and his head. '' ''Omega took notice of this, but before long the T-1000 had gotten up and ran away. Omega could not catch up to him at all, since he was a very slow turtle. Still, he gave it a try, running and running with the aid of Big and Cream, who were cheering him on. '' ''Before long, the T-1000 was nowhere to be seen. Omega decided to do something about it. Yep, he had his jetpack right on his back for these types of situations. He took off into the air, searching for the intruder. Sure enough, he was somewhere in between the two canopies in the Forest. Omega lurched himself in a downward motion, ready to launch himself into a fight he hoped his two friends would never forget. The T-1000 looked up, seeing that the giant red machine had almost caught up to him. T-1000 was not tired, as he was not a human. So far, everything was swell, since he did not need any renovations as of now from that fight. Omega lurched down at last at T-1000, who was astonished at the speed of those jetpacks. Omega was still worn down from the attack from a few moments back, but he did not let that get in the way for this battle. Again, they both started firing at each other, this time with Omega firing his Gatling Guns ( and yes, T-1000 did pick his gun back up after the punch in the face.) Omega has a faulty target system, so his shots were misfiring everywhere. T-1000 was still trying to get through on Omega's armour. You know, because he wanted to get to the wiring system. Omega put down his gun, looking for another type of weapon he could use. He thought of the Color Power. He remembered the supply he had left from the other day. He took it out and decided to summon the Yellow Wisp. One the yellow Wisp came, Omega was granted the Yellow Drill form, which allows him to bury deep into things. He decided to bury T-1000. Omega's new form approached an astonished and shocked T-1000. When T had dropped his gun, Omega went in for the kill. He drilled deep into the T-1000 and found that he was made of a strange type of liquid metal. Suddenly, Omega turned back to his normal form. T-1000, as expected, started regenerating his body parts again. His upper stomach area and some of his chest were tying back together by the tissue that held it together before. KO Results Wiz: The winner is.... Advantages Intelligence: Tie, but slightly T-1000 Strength: Omega Speed: T-1000 if Omega walks, Omega with jetpacks Durability: Omega Omega: Stronger More weapon options Faster with jetpacks Can counter any T-1000 attack Has heat related arsenal Much more durable T-1000 Faster Only one known weakness Slightly more intelligent Better at handling guns Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption